


Drowing

by MazzolaJackson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Bad Dumbledore, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Photography, Potions, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazzolaJackson/pseuds/MazzolaJackson
Summary: Tobias Snape leva Severus para uma agencia de modelos, para que ele pudesse ganhar a vida, depois de dizer que estava se mudando de cidade por seu novo emprego. Severus conhece o fotografo Remus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Titulo: Drowning  
> Shipper: Remus Lupin e Severus Snape  
> Conteúdo: Romance/ M-PREG  
> Capitulos: único.  
> Resumo: Tobias Snape leva Severus para uma agencia de modelos, para que ele pudesse ganhar a vida, depois de dizer que estava se mudando de cidade por seu novo emprego. Severus conhece o fotografo Remus.

**__ **

 

**_Drowning_ **

Severus Snape estava estudando quando a porta de seu quarto foi aberta com violência, sabia que era o seu pai entrando no seu quarto, mas não se importou, ficou quieto em seu canto estudando, adorava ficar lendo e fazer pesquisas, era o seu hobby afinal de contas. Tobias viu que o filho ainda continuava estudando, sabia que faltava com o respeito ao filho, mas queria se redimir com ele, ele amava o filho apesar de tudo, só não sabia demonstrar os sentimentos, achava muito difícil. Se sentou na cama do filho e tentou iniciar uma conversa. Dois anos atrás Severus chorou muito quando sua mãe foi encontrada morta no Beco Diagonal e a perecia dos aurores revelou que a mulher tinha sido morta por um único feitiço. Avada Kedavra. Severus nunca culpou o pai, pois ele não era um bruxo e sim um muggle.

-Eu queria muito que você se tornasse um modelo, como sua mãe queria. –começou Tobias.

Severus se assustou, seu pai nunca tinha falado assim com ele e não sabia o que responder, mas deixou que uma lágrima solitária lhe escapasse dos olhos, pois realmente amava as fotos que a mãe tirava durante suas férias de verão e mais aquelas fotos que ela tirou em sua infância.

-Porque isso agora, não pode deixar isso como esta? –perguntou Severus irritado e com dor no coração odiava tocar naquele assunto.

-Eu só quero que você tenha um futuro melhor filho, que comece a se sustentar a si mesmo, pois eu estarei partindo em alguns meses...

-Onde você vai? –perguntou o menino assustado ele não queria que o pai lhe deixasse sozinho, só tinha quinze anos.

-Fui convidado para trabalhar numa empresa em outro país e eu não quero te deixar sozinho sem dinheiro, mas também não posso te levar, eu sei que existem outras escolas bruxas em outros continentes, mas eu não seria louco de separar seus amigos de você. –respondeu o homem acariciando os cabelos longos do filho.

Severus se levantou da cadeira e se jogou no colo do pai onde escondeu o rosto chorando de dor, ele realmente amava o pai, ali naquele momento descobriu um pai carinhoso, mas ainda estava assustado com aquela descoberta, mas mesmo assim estava completamente feliz de ter conhecido esse lado de seu pai antes que ele partisse de vez, e naquele momento sabia que estava na hora de decidir o que queria em sua vida. Podia assumir duas vidas, uma de investigador de poções adorava fazer esses tipos de coisa, e, outra era realizar ao menos um pouco do sonho de sua mãe em realidade.

/

No dia seguinte pai e filho tinha se dirigido a uma agencia de modelos, na entrada da agencia tinha uma mulher verificando os perfis dos meninos e meninas como que querendo ver se realmente tinha aptidão para serem modelos famosos, mas logo ela teve que parar para atender ao telefonema de sua mesa, uma porta foi aberta no final da sala, de onde saiu um homem e convidou aos garotos a entrarem e a escolher um traje para o ensaio. Severus olhou para o pai antes de entrar e sorriu, sabia o que tinha que fazer para que fosse aceito, sua mãe lhe tinha ensinado muito bem o que tinha fazer diante das câmeras. Escolheu um traje de príncipe que com certeza conquistaria o fotografo.

-Ótimo garotos, quem será o primeiro a encarar? –perguntou um homem de uns vinte e cinco anos, com cabelos castanhos, olhos ambares, e com rosto cheio de cicatrizes, que os garotos não sabiam de onde tinha surgido, mas algumas exclamaram ao perceber que o homem era lindo.

Uma das garotas foi a primeira, mas ela estava nervosa, o homem achou aquilo estranho, não gostava de garotas, mas era a única profissão de que ele gostava, sentiu um cheiro raro no ar e olhou para os garotos, queria saber de onde vinha aquele cheiro, pois estava procurando por esse cheiro há muito tempo, mas esperava que não fosse nenhum desses garotos muggles, tinha algum bruxo ali, ele sabia. Ate que viu um dos garotos mais afastados esconder uma vareta no meio de suas roupas, percebia que o garoto não queria perder sua preciosidade, sabia o que era aquilo, ali estava o seu destinado, mas sabia que não teria chance, provavelmente aquele garoto era um menino de uns 13 anos dado a sua altura e ele não era pedófilio.

A cada vez que cada adolescente ia e vinha para as sessões no final ficou somente aquele garoto que soltava seus fenômenos sem ao menos saber, mas o homem sabia que o garoto não se dava conta que estava se entregando desse jeito.

-Meu nome é Remus Lupin, você não é muito jovem pra estar aqui? -perguntou Remus com curiosidade.

-Não senhor, já tenho quinze anos completos. Meu nome é Severus Snape. –respondeu Severus sem entender aquela pergunta, mas respondeu.

-Você é muito pequeno…

-Meus inimigos na escola são uns idiotas que me machucam o tempo todo, já nem sei o que fazer com que eles parem de me encher o saco. –respondeu Severus rude, não queria se lembrar desses garotos em suas férias de verão.

-Desculpe, não queria fazer você se lembrar deles, prometo que não pergunto mais agora poderia tomar posição? –perguntou Remus com carinho para o garoto.

Severus tomou posição e ficou quieto olhando um ponto fixo no nada, como se estivesse virando uma estatua, mas o homem captou com aquela posição que ele era um garoto perfeito para umas roupas de grife que estava por ser lançada, ele tinha o porte físico para aquele papel, tirou outras mais do garoto.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Quatro dias depois o pequeno Severus e Remus estavam num local totalmente diferente, onde o garoto tomou posição especial pela ocasião, estava totalmente vidrado naquele trabalho que soube que sua mãe naquele momento estava olhando de lá do céu orgulhosa dele. Sorriu como raras vezes fazia, Remus conseguiu tirar aquela foto naquele momento. Severus parou no momento, não gostava de que ninguém tivesse roubado um sorriso seu, ele só pertencia a sua mãe, aproximou do homem e pediu que ele deletasse a foto.

-Porque? –perguntou sem entender.

-Porque é só meu e de minha mãe. –respondeu.

-Olha você é lindo pra esconder esse sorriso do mundo, mostre para o mundo que você é bem melhor que a maioria deles, ate de mim tenho que admitir, mas esse sorriso eu não deletarei. –respondeu Remus, abraçando o garoto.

Severus ficou tenso com aquele homem lhe abraçando, sabia que o homem era diferente da maioria dos outros homens, ele tinha um instinto protetor que jamais tinha visto, nunca viu esse tipo de coisas nem no próprio pai, mas com aquele homem sentia mil vezes maior, se aconchegou no corpo do outro e tremeu, pois estava um dia frio.

-Dentro duas semanas eu irei embora para a escola…

-Hogwarts? –perguntou Remus curioso.

-C-como soube? –perguntou Severus se afastando completamente.

-Olha eu também sou bruxo, mas eu nunca fui para escola, nunca que me admitiria estudar lá, sempre quis estudar lá, ter dito amigos, mas nem isso eu posso. Você nunca se perguntou porque meu rosto é cheio de cicatrizes? –perguntou Remus olhando os olhos negros de Severus, tinha aprendido a amar aqueles olhos.

-Lobisomem? –respondeu Severus tremendo de medo, estava quase se mijando.

-Sim desde que eu tinha oito anos, nunca sequer matei alguém, não se preocupe, o que eu sinto por você vai além do que eu senti para com meus pais, acho que é por causa dos instintos de lobo que eu adquiri depois que fui mordido, minha vida sempre foi uma desgraça, e agora a desgraça cresceu mais ainda quando senti seu cheiro e soube, você é meu parceiro de vida, mas eu jamais faria algo sem seu consentimento. –disse Remus se afastando mais ainda, não queria estragar aquele pouco que conseguiu conquistar com aquele garoto.

-Mas Dumbledore ele teria te aceitado na escola, nos temos um professor que é lobisomem! Porque ele não te aceitou quando você tinha a idade adequada pra ir? Alias quantos anos você tem agora? –perguntou se aproximando do outro e voltando a abraçar ele, se sentia seguro dentro do abraço do outro.

-Tenho vinte e cinco anos já, e Alvus Dumbledore naquela época ainda nem era diretor, era somente um iniciante professor de transfigurações…

-Eu quero que você escreva a ele, por favor, por mim! –pediu o garoto querendo chorar de dor, ele não queria ficar sozinho sem o abraço dele.

-Esta bem, tentarei… eu te amo! –disse Remus sem pensar, mas não podia continuar escondendo esse sentimento que nutria pelo garoto.

Severus sorriu tímido, se sentia seguro com ele, tinha certeza de que o outro lhe protegeria fora as circunstancias. Remus levantou o rosto de Severus, beijou os lábios dele com um roce, Severus respondeu com um pequeno assentimento, pois estava assustado e completamente tímido, voltou a esconder o rosto no peito do outro. Remus sorriu e voltou a abraçar o pequeno.

-Podemos voltar ao ensaio? –perguntou Remus se afastando um pouco.

-Podemos ir pra casa, ta frio?! –respondeu Severus

Remus sorriu feliz ao ver que o outro sorria para ele, como amava aquele pequeno, puxou ele para um abraço confortador e carinhoso, beijou a testa do outro com amor. Severus sorriu mais ainda, estava aprendendo a amar aquele homem.

/

Meses depois Remus e Severus estavam na estação King Cross para o embarque. Remus olhava tudo com interesse e fascinado, já que seus pais nunca quis que ele conhecesse a estação de trem que leva a Hogwarts, deixando assim que o menino não tivesse falsas esperanças. Gregory e Melainy Lupin era pais amorosos que ainda recebia a visita do filho, eles tentaram de tudo para que Remus fosse feliz, eles ficaram felizes ao conhecer o jovem pela qual o filho se apaixonou, ficaram felizes em saber que o filho também estaria indo a Hogwarts por permissão do diretor.

-Mais olha só quem voltou pra levar mais surra Snivellus! –disse Sirius Black subindo ao trem.

-Moleque, tenha mais respeito com seus colegas de classe. –respondeu Remus furioso, não tinha gostado daquele moleque, olhou para Severus e percebeu que ele tremia de medo.

Remus tinha aturado bastante daquilo, pegou o namorado no colo não se importando com quem visse, só precisava subir no trem de uma vez, assim que fez foi procurar uma cabine só para eles. Severus olhava para o namorado que ainda lhe carregava, apontou para uma cabine que tinha uma garota ruiva, Remus obedeceu ao olhar o rosto de Severus.

-Oi Lily... –disse Severus sorrindo e sentando ao lado de Remus, não queria ficar no colo sem explicar a situação para a amiga.

-Oi Sev, estava preocupada com a sua demora. Desculpe minha indelicadeza mais quem é você? –perguntou Lilian ao homem sentando ao lado de seu melhor amigo.

-O nome dele é Remus Lupin e é meu namorado. E demoramos um pouco por que é a primeira vez que ele vem para Hogwarts e porque nos encontramos com os imbecis de Sirius Black, James Potter e aquele rato de merda. Remus me defendeu e me trouxe aqui. –respondeu e deitou a cabeça no ombro do mais velho.

-O prazer é todo meu senhorita, mas eu ainda não entendi uma coisa Sev, o que você fez para que eles venham te bater? –perguntou Remus puxando o namorado para um abraço apertado.

-Eles sempre me agrediram, por causa dela, sou amigo de Lily desde de antes de começar Hogwarts, nos somos divididos entre casas, Slytherin, Griffindor,Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw. Eu cai na Slytherin, por causa que no passado eu odiava meu pai, mas já não odeio ele, na casa Slytherin é a casa em que mais saiu bruxo das trevas e eles acham que vou me tornar um depois de sair de Hogwarts…

-Isso tudo é uma baita injustiça, você não tem essa tendência de fazer maldade tem? Não deixarei que eles transformem você no que você não é, você é importante pra mim. –interrompeu Remus irritado com aquela historia.

A porta da cabine foi aberta quando o trem começou a andar, ali Severus se irritou mais ainda ao ver os pentelhos que lhe machucavam, agarrou o braço do namorado com medo.

-Lily como você consegue ser amigo desse garoto? –perguntou James.

-Pro seu governo Potter, eu cresci com Severus Snape antes de vir a Hogwarts sei muito bem que ele me respeita mais que você. E é Evans pra você. –respondeu Lily irritada com as idiotices de James.

-Mas ele é Slytherin! –respondeu irritado também.

-Amigos não importa qual casa você vai ficar, ainda continua sendo meu amigo. –disse Lily apertando a mão de Severus.

-Pra ser sincero Sev, eu aposto que vou cair na casa de gryffindor quando forem me selecionar, meus pais foram dessa casa. –respondeu Remus abraçando apertado.

-Esta com medo de que eu vá começar a te odiar? –perguntou Severus olhando para o rosto do amado.

-De certo modo sim. Te amo. –respondeu beijando a testa do garoto em seus braços.

-Você é bobo, sua mãe me contou que você pode cair na mesma casa que ela, me contou que nunca tinha visto você mais feliz naquele dia que me levou para conhecer ela. –respondeu Severus atacando os lábios de Remus.

Lily afogou um grito de susto ao ver seu amigo beijando o namorado dele daquele jeito. James que ainda estava ali com Sirius e Peter olhava sem acreditar naquilo, percebiam que Severus era sincero no sentimento que punha naquele beijo. James entendeu realmente tinha machucado muito o pequeno que estava nos braços do mais velho ali. Entrou na cabine e se ajoelhou na frente dele. Severus percebeu movimentos o seu lado e olhou.

-Que foi Potter? –perguntou mal humorado.

-Quero te pedir desculpa por todos esses anos. –respondeu James de cabeça baixa.

-James! –exclamou Sirius estranhando aquilo tudo.

-Quieto Sirius, você mais do que ninguém sabe o que é certo e o que é errado, você me disse uma vez que poderia ter caído em Slytherin, mas preferiu quebrar a maldição de sua família. Agora quando vi Snape beijando o namorado dele eu percebi que ele é humano e muito melhor que a gente. –respondeu James olhando feio para o melhor amigo.

-Isso não tem nada a ver, ele ainda se juntará para aquele Lord tenho certeza…

-Meu namorado nunca faria isso. Em pouco tempo que eu conheço Sev, percebi que ele quer vingança contra aquele cara que quer dominar o mundo. Voldemort matou a mãe de Severus. –respondeu Remus abraçando o namorado ao sentir ele tremer, percebia que ele sentia falta da mãe naquele momento.

Sirius ficou chocado com aquele fato vindo da vida de Severus Snape. James pegou uma das mãos de Snape e beijou. Lily percebeu que James era sincero no que dizia e fez que sim para o amigo. Remus ficou atento ao que acontecia, não deixaria que aqueles meninos machucassem Severus mais do que ele já estava machucado. Peter saiu correndo da cabine pois já tinha se juntado ao Lord das trevas. Sirius olhou para James e depois para o corredor onde Peter fugiu, resolveu ficar com James.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Remus foi selecionado por ultimo e ficou feliz em ter caído na casa em que seus pais foram alunos, mas ao invés de se sentar com os alunos da casa de gryffindor ele foi se sentar ao lado de Severus ao perceber que ele não tinha nenhum amigo naquela casa. O moreno ficou assustado com a loucura do namorado, mas ficou feliz pelo mimo que ele lhe fazia. Os alunos de gryffindor olhava sem entender para Remus sentado na mesa de slytherin, era estranho ver um aluno da casa vermelha sentado na mesa da casa verde. Dumbledore olhou sem entender para o jovem que conversava com Severus Snape, o garoto não era muito brilhante em sua opinião.

No fim do jantar Remus foi chamado para conversar com Dumbledore, mas Remus puxou o namorado junto, para poder explicar a situação ao diretor, afinal de contas não esconderia nada do namorado. Dumbledore quando soube que eles namoravam quase não acreditou muito, afinal Severus era da casa de slytherin.

-Não deixarei que você transforme Severus em algo que ele não é diretor. –disse Remus ao perceber o olhar de Dumbledore.

-Mas ele é da casa de Slytherin…

-Bem se isso continuar assim temo que terei que partir. Não pretendo ficar contra meu parceiro de vida, o que aqui bate é mais forte do que a minha mente diz e do que os outros dizem, meus sentimentos por Severus vai mais além do que algum dia eu senti no mundo e não pretendo perder isso por ninguém, nem por você. –respondeu Remus se levantando e levando o namorado embora, não ficaria mais nenhum minuto na sala daquele velho.

Dumbledore percebeu que tinha perdido um ótimo aliado para a guerra, mas Remus era poderoso e inteligente e ele sabia que Severus era um menino muito machucado, já devia ter sentido aquilo na pele.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Nos dias que se seguiram em todos os finais de semana Severus e Remus estavam em alguma parte de Hogwarts tirando fotos, o moreno por um lado estava com medo de que Remus mostrasse suas fotos para alguém, mas ele só tinha mostrado para sua amiga Lily. Lily como era nascida muggle ela já tinha visto alguns cartazes de Severus pela Londres muggle e tinha apreciado o talento do amigo como modelo. James tinha visto as fotos uma vez e percebeu que Remus tinha talento como fotografo e tinha certeza de que o amigo começaria a trabalhar num jornal de moda disso não tinha duvidas.

-Não amigo, não vou trabalhar pra jornal algum. Só tenho olhos para Severus. –respondeu Remus beijando a testa do aludido que estava deitado em seu colo no jardim.

-Ótimo ou teria que te trancar. –resmungou Severus feliz pelos carinhos de Remus.

-Vocês parecem estar felizes hein. –disse James.

-Sim estamos, vamos nos casar dentro de alguns dias e então me formarei de Hogwarts e Severus já decidiu que não voltaria mais para a escola no ano que vem. –respondeu puxando o moreno para ficar sentado em seu colo.

-Como assim, não entendi? –perguntou James e Lily ao mesmo tempo curiosos.

-Dumbledore, ele de alguma forma queria que eu ficasse contra Severus. –respondeu acariciando o rosto de seu amado.

-Eu nunca fui com a cara do diretor mesmo. Ele sempre favorecia vocês. –disse Severus se escondendo no pescoço do namorado com medo do que os marotos poderiam fazer com aquela descoberta.

-Dumbledore é amigo do meu pai. Eu acho que ele faz coisas estranhas comigo quando me chama na sala dele, mas quando não estou lá minhas memorias se alteram. –respondeu James confuso.

-Melhor você ir na enfermaria pedir para que ela faça um exame em você…

-Acha que ele pode ter me estu… -nem conseguia terminar a própria frase.

-Bem eu não sei, não conheço Dumbledore, mas você devia ir na enfermaria o mais rápido possível e bem, acho que é melhor chamar um adulto de sua confiança para ir com você, caso o diretor esteja por perto. –respondeu Remus com cuidado, nunca tinha lidado com aquilo.

-Então é melhor você vir comigo, eu não poderia chamar meu pai, ele o diretor é capaz de fazer a cabeça do meu pai contra mim. –disse James assustado.

-Ok, vamos. Venha Severus, não deixarei você sozinho depois dessa. –respondeu Remus se levantando do chão.

Juntos os amigos foram para a enfermaria. Remus pediu para que a enfermeira não contasse nada ao diretor do que acontecia ali, pois era algo extremamente grave e poderia resultar na falta de alunos em Hogwarts no ano que começaria. Logo Pomfrey fez todos os tipos de exames em James e descobriu que o menino estava gravido de não mais de quatro meses e meio, James soube então quando as coisas realmente começaram a dar errado em sua vida. Lily não soube o que fazer com aquela revelação. O diretor era mesmo alguém que não se poderia ter confiança. Severus estava chocado com o que tinha acabado de ouvir.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Meses mais tarde James dava luz a um menino chamado Harry, a pedido da ruiva, já que tinha começado a sair escondido dela e sempre ignorava os chamados de Dumbledore e quando as aulas do ano letivo terminou se foi embora com os amigos. Remus tinha uma vida na Austrália. Lily tomou o mesmo rumo assim como Sirius que era o padrinho do menino Harry. Foi ali que Remus e Severus começaram a fazer uma vida juntos, Severus apesar de não ter terminado completamente seus estudos estava feliz por ter saído do colégio do diretor macabro, ainda não conseguia entender como foi que ele tinha metido as mãos nas calças de James.

Foi ali em que James e Lily se casaram, a ruiva tinha assumido a maternidade de Harry, pois o menino tinha o mesmo tom de verde em seus olhos, ninguém desconfiaria de nada. Sirius tinha conhecido uma garota, mas não conseguiu se enlaçar com ela ao descobrir que a garota era partidária das ideias de Voldemort, mas no fim acabou por conhecer um garoto dois anos mais novo, um garoto que era muito triste e órfão. Kurts Coleman era loiro de olhos azuis vivos. Como Sirius era o mais velho da turma de James, já que seus pais tinham demorado a acertar que Sirius fosse para Hogwarts. Sirius naquele momento tinha dezoito anos e portanto Kurts tinha dezesseis anos e estava triste pois tinha perdido seus pais para a loucura que era Voldemort. Então passou a ficar mais perto do moreno londrino.

Remus tinha abrido uma loja de roupas, Lily fabricava com feitiços já que a garota era ótima com feitiços de transfigurações, assim como James. Severus tinha feito papel de modelo para atrair seus clientes na loja, mas ele tinha uma botica ao lado da loja de roupas de seu marido e nada faria ele deixar de trabalhar com poções, afinal amava aquela arte. E a clientela era maior ainda, já que as garotas conheciam seu talento para roupas. Uma delas já ate tinha tirado a roupa para que ele pudesse a seduzir, mas Remus foi bem duro e mandou a garota ir pastar, que Severus já tinha dono, e como tinha. Remus não parou de rosnar ate o fechamento da loja de poções.

Severus no fundo estava feliz por ter um marido muito protetor, amava ao lupino do jeito que ele era e estava feliz por ter conhecido ele antes que tudo ficasse negro em sua vida. Ele tinha uma surpresinha para contar ao marido e foi puxando o loiro para a casa em cima da loja, no caminho pegou uma caixa embrulhada num papel verde bebe.

-O que esta aprontando hoje? –perguntou Remus assim que se sentaram no sofá.

-Abra. –respondeu entregando o embrulho para Remus.

Remus olhou para Severus que tinha um olhar neutro e feliz, olhou o embrulho verde e sorriu, já adivinhava o que se escondia por dentro daquela caixa, mas mesmo assim abriu a caixa para ter uma ideia do que era e ser feliz. Quando viu um pequeno macacão jeans, dois sapatinhos e chapéu infantil foi feliz em saber que seria pai de um menino.

-Como sabe que é um menino? –perguntou carinhoso, acariciando o ventre de Severus com carinho.

-Eu sento. –respondeu apertando aquela mão que estava lhe acariciando o ventre.

-Eu te amo sabia? –perguntou Remus beijando os lábios de Severus com carinho.

-Eu também. –respondeu Severus deitando nos ombros de Remus feliz.

Remus pegou o pequeno marido no colo e levou ele para que pudessem ir dormir.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Do outro lado da casa, tinha a casa de James e Lily. Harry tinha tão só alguns meses de vida, mas estava adaptando melhor ao novo ambiente e estava feliz. Sirius que também dividia a casa estava feliz já que Kurts era um menino muito tímido, mas que já tinha entregado seu coração a Sirius também começou a morar com eles. Logo depois de dois meses de namoro Sirius e Kurts se casaram.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

O novo ano letivo em Hogwarts começou. Dumbledore percebeu que James Potter, Sirius Black, Lily Evans e Severus Snape não regressaram e soube que eles tinham descoberto o que ele tinha feito para James, mas ele precisava saber onde eles tinha se metido, pois o filho que tinha implantado em James era a chave para a destruição de Voldemort e não deixaria que eles fugissem para sempre, resolveu escrever uma carta para James naquela noite, precisava de respostas.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Anos mais tarde Harry tinha completado quatro anos e tinha recebido uma carta de Dumbledore, tinha entregado a carta para o pai ele sabia quem era o velho que lhe tinha escrito e não queria saber nada vindo dele. James assim que viu a carta ficou raivoso, simplesmente jogou a carta na lareira. Lily tinha dado um filho para James, o menino recebeu o nome de Charles, já que seu pai tinha falecido anos antes, e James sabia que foi Dumbledore que mandou o homem para a morte quando o próprio Dumbledore não conseguia acha-lo.

Severus estava feliz em ter somente um único filho. Um menino copia perfeita de Remus, seu nome era Davi. Tinha os olhos ambares como o pai, um nariz pequeno e o cabelo tão castanho. Davi era o melhor amigo de Harry pois os dois cresceram juntos só tinha uma diferença de cinco meses de idade e não se importavam com nada, era sempre visto juntos onde quer que fossem.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

No final Severus voltou a ser modelo para novas peças de roupas para a loja de Remus, mas também fizerem que Davi e Harry participasse daquela arte, com roupas de crianças, incentivando assim as outras do bairro onde moravam a serem felizes brincando de se vestirem melhor e conhecerem moda. Harry era o mais feliz. Davi não gostava muito, mas se divertia quando seu pai Severus estava no meio deles. Remus estava feliz tirando tantas fotos da família que ele tinha montado com Severus e estava feliz ainda em ter alguém como Severus ao seu lado, pois o mais novo nunca deixava seu filho doente ou o que quer que fosse que acontecesse ao redor deles.

Eles eram sempre vistos juntos em vários eventos que acontecia no bairro. Assim como eles, Sirius estava casado com Kurts há quase quatro anos e já estava planejando o primeiro herdeiro do clã Black, afinal a família Black tinha prestigio por onde passavam, mas Sirius sempre davam um jeito de abafar o caso, pois não queria que as más línguas fizessem Dumbledore dar com eles, afinal James tinha ficado completamente furioso com Dumbledore tentando achar Harry, onde já viu mandar um menino de quatro anos enfrentar sozinho a Voldemort? Nem louco James permitiria.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

E assim foi a vida de Severus, dividindo a vida entre dois mundos. Modelo e mestre de poções. Ele estava feliz com as duas profissões que tinha e nada faria o mudar de ideia, e Remus tinha respeitado quando Severus disse que queria ter somente Davi como filho, pois não estava preparado para uma outra gravidez, pois o parto de Davi foi algo doloroso, e não queria ter que enfrentar outra igual, mas foi um choque descobrir que estava gravido outra vez e dessa vez ficou feliz ao perceber que era uma menina, assim poderia homenagear sua falecida mãe. Ellen, pois foi com ela que aprendeu a gostar de posar diante das câmeras em que seu marido mexia. Foi com Ellen que aprendeu a ser aquele homem que era hoje em dia. Foi com Ellen que aprendeu a amar a vida, as coisas boas que acontecem no dia-a-dia e estava feliz por ter encontrado o amor nos braços de Remus, um lobisomem, e estava feliz por Remus ser aquele homem que lhe deu a maior alegria do mundo, quando sua mãe já não estava mais entre eles. Foi nos braços de Remus que Severus conheceu o mundo do amor, pois não tinha aprendido nada sem ele. Estaria feliz tendo todos os filhos com Remus, depois que a pequena Ellen nascesse, pois foi do amor de Remus que Ellen nasceu.

**_Fim..._ **


End file.
